Le coffret à souvenirs
by Yumeless
Summary: Naminé a conscience d'avoir fait souffrir beaucoup de monde par le passé... et surtout "lui". Mais qui sait, peut-être que quand tout cela sera fini ils pourront un jour se revoir. Léger Naminé/Néo Riku.


Et bien, je suis productive en ce moment niveau os. xD

Je réfléchissais à quelque chose, mais... on ne voit jamais Néo Riku (ou Repliku si vous voulez) dans les fanfic. ._. Sérieusement, dans toutes les fanfics que j'ai lu jusqu'à maintenant, il n'est apparu qu'une seule fois (et en personnage secondaire). Je trouvais ça dommage qu'il soit oublié de tous et qu'on en fasse presque un personnage jetable.

Bref, tout ça pour dire que j'ai voulu faire un os sur lui, même s'il n'est pas à proprement parlé dedans. Enfin, je vous laisse voir ça par vous même. ^^

**Genre:** Général (pas d'idée pour ça u_u *paf* )

**Rating:** K

**Pairing:** Très léger Naminé/Néo (je sais pas comment nommer ce couple XD )

**Disclamer: **Si j'avais fait KH alors Axel et Roxas auraient été en couple, Demyx ne serait pas mort et on aurait vu bien plus de personnages à Prideland. Vous pouvez donc en conclure que tout appartient à Square Enix. u_u

* * *

><p><span>Le coffret à souvenirs<span>

Effleurant une dernière fois le bureau blanc où elle avait passé tant de temps durant la période de sommeil de Sora, Naminé ferma les yeux. Elle était désolée pour Roxas, mais c'était ce qu'il fallait faire. Même si elle avait essayé de l'aider, elle n'avait pu empêcher cela.

« Naminé, il est temps d'y aller. »

Le jeune fille hocha la tête aux mots du simili qui l'attendait à l'entrée de la pièce.

« Juste une seconde. »

Elle attrapa un petit coffret blanc qui était resté sur un coin de la table. La blonde ferma un instant les yeux, il était l'heure pour elle de quitter les lieux. Si elle avait fini son devoir envers Sora, son rôle dans cet histoire n'était pas tout à fait terminé. Se retournant, elle alla vers Axel qui était resté appuyé contre la porte.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est? demanda le roux en voyant le coffret dans ses mains.

-Un souvenir. lui répondit la jeune fille avec un doux sourire. »

Ne cherchant pas plus loin, Axel haussa les épaules. Il leva alors un bras pour créer un couloir des ténèbres. Mieux valait ne pas trop trainer ici, en voyant qu'il ne revenait pas Xemnas ne tarderait sans doute pas à lui envoyer quelqu'un à ses trousses.

Naminé entra sans tarder dans le passage ouvert par son compagnon. A l'inverse des autres similis, elle n'avait jamais eu besoin du manteau spécial de l'organisation pour se protéger de ces chemins obscurs. Normalement, si ces derniers ne le portaient ils disparaissaient dans les ténèbres, un humain normal se changerait simplement en sans-cœur pour sa part. La jeune fille devait bien avouer qu'elle ignorait d'où lui venait cette particularité. Était-ce parce qu'à l'inverse des autres similis elle était constitué de vide -la part qui aurait du lui revenir étant allée à Roxas- ou bien parce que son humain était justement une princesse de cœur? Sans doute que cela resterait un mystère tout le long de sa vie.

Les deux similis ne tardèrent pas à sortir du couloir obscur, débouchant sur les collines de la Citée du Crépuscule, celle qui était bien réelle. Là, les attendait Riku. Naminé savait qu'elle allait devoir aller avec lui. Axel ne la détestait nullement, il lui était même reconnaissant de s'être occupée de Roxas, mais il ne pouvait pas la garder avec lui pour le moment. Il avait d'autres projets en tête.

Comprenant que les deux garçons devaient discuter entre eux, la jeune fille décida de les laisser tranquille, allant s'asseoir sur un banc en attendant.

Elle observa le paysage un instant. Le soleil se couchait doucement, illuminant le ciel d'une douce couleur orangée et donnant des reflets d'or à l'herbe. Le seul bruit se faisant entendre était celui du train passant non loin et les piaillements de quelques oiseaux dans le ciel. La ville était si paisible, qui aurait pu croire qu'un garçon venait de perdre sa liberté dans un si bel endroit?

Naminé referma les yeux. Elle le savait, Roxas ne disparaitrait pas, et même si c'était sans aucun doute dur pour lui à présent, il devait tenir pour l'instant. Bientôt, ils pourraient se revoir.

La jeune simili déposa alors le coffret blanc sur ses genoux avant de l'ouvrir. Là, elle eut un doux sourire, un peu triste aussi. Décidément, partout où elle était passée, quelqu'un avait souffert. Sora, Roxas, et puis...

« Néo... murmura-t-elle doucement. »

Dans ce coffret, se tenait un porte bonheur en forme d'étoile. Par le passé, elle avait transformé celui de Sora pour lui donner cette forme et prendre la place de Kairi dans ses souvenirs. Mais celui dans sa boite n'avait rien d'une illusion. Non, il était bien réel, c'était celui qu'elle avait donné à Néo-Riku lorsqu'elle avait aussi faussé la mémoire de ce dernier.

Même en sachant la vérité, l'argenté avait continué à se battre pour la protéger. Elle ferma les yeux. Tous deux se ressemblaient. Ils n'avaient pas de passé et n'étaient pas sensés exister. La simili se souvenait qu'elle avait une première fois brisé le cœur du pauvre clone. Elle s'était figée à ce moment là, et avait bien cru qu'elle allait fondre en larme. Non, elle ne voulait pas, ça n'avait pas été volontaire... Bien qu'on lui avait répété mainte fois ne pas avoir de cœur, elle avait senti quelque chose se serrer dans sa poitrine en voyant Néo à terre, sans vie.

Heureusement, elle avait pu reconstruire son coeur, et cette fois encore... Il l'avait protégé jusqu'au bout, avait toujours été là pour elle. Et à la fin de cette aventure, le garçon avait décidé de se retirer, disant que n'étant qu'une réplique, il n'avait pas sa place parmi eux. Et la suite... Elle posa un regard sur les deux garçons qui discutaient toujours.

La jeune fille n'était pas idiote, elle savait très bien ce qu'il s'était passé par la suite. Néo avait été manipulé par Axel, et vaincu par son original pour disparaître à jamais. Vraiment, quel idiot.

Une larme coula le long de sa joue sans qu'elle ne puisse la retenir. Oui, vraiment, jusqu'au bout, Néo n'avait été qu'un idiot, naïf et stupide. Il s'était fait manipulé par tout le monde, elle y comprit, mais malgré ça, même en sachant la vérité, il avait juré de la protéger. Il avait toujours été à ses côtés.

Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il soit aussi stupide? Ne pouvait-il pas simplement la laisser à son sort -c'était tout ce qu'elle méritait après tout- et essayer de vivre par lui même? Plutôt que de partir de son côté pour défaire Riku, n'aurait-il pas plutôt pu venir avec elle et Sora? Pourquoi...

La tête baissée, les larmes s'étaient mises à dégouliner sur son visage, allant s'écraser sur le porte bonheur. A chaque fois qu'elle y repensait, elle avait mal, elle s'en voulait horriblement pour tout ce qui était arrivé au pauvre garçon qui demandait juste la reconnaissance des autres.

Elle avait joué avec les sentiments de Sora et s'était accrochée à lui. Puis ensuite, comprenant qu'elle ne pourrait pas remplacer Kairi -même si égoïstement elle aurait voulu que Sora se souvienne d'elle, la solitude la terrorisait à vrai dire-, elle l'avait laissé partir. Retenir les gens n'était pas dans sa nature. Elle avait ensuite voulu aider Roxas, espérant pouvoir devenir son amie. Mais là encore, elle avait échoué.

Mais Néo... Lui... Naminé avait conscience d'avoir complètement détruit la vie du garçon. La jeune fille savait qu'elle s'était bien trop attaché à Néo, bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait fallu. Elle n'était pas encore assez mûre pour comprendre ce qu'elle ressentait vraiment -car oui, elle était certaine d'avoir des sentiments malgré sa nature de simili-, mais ce qu'elle savait était que la présence de l'argenté lui manquait atrocement chaque jour.

Elle sécha ses larmes d'une main avant de refermer son coffret. Il n'était plus temps de pleurer à présent. Naminé avait du faire beaucoup de chemin pour ça, mais elle avait appris que simplement rester dans son coin à pleurer en attendant que quelqu'un vienne la chercher ne ferait jamais avancer les choses. Alors, c'était à elle de changer l'avenir par elle même à présent. Pour que tout cela n'eut pas été en vain, pour que tous aient un avenir radieux, et aussi pour que tous les efforts de Néo ne soient pas réduit à néant, c'était désormais à elle de passer du rang de spectatrice à celui d'actrice dans cette histoire.

Et peut-être, une fois tout ça fini... elle pourrait enfin le revoir.

* * *

><p>Voilà tout. :3 C'est pas bien long, mais n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour savoir ce que vous en avez pensé. ^^<p> 


End file.
